1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses capable of receiving syndicated data feeds, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enabling customized receipt of syndicated data feeds according to designated time periods.
2. Background Information
Certain devices and apparatuses having access to networks such as the internet may be capable of receiving syndicated data feeds. One type of syndicated data feed is known as a Real Simple Syndication (RSS) data feed. In general, RSS represents a family of web feed formats that may be used to publish frequently updated content such as news headlines, podcasts and blog entries. An RSS data feed (also known as an RSS document) may contain a summary of content from an associated web site or a full text version of the content. Such data feeds have become increasingly popular with devices coupled to the internet.
Heretofore, the ability to customize the receipt of syndicated data feeds, such as RSS data feeds, by devices has been limited. Accordingly, there is need for a method and apparatus for enabling customized receipt of syndicated data feeds. The present invention described herein addresses this problem and enables, among other things, customized receipt of syndicated data feeds, such as RSS data feeds, according to designated time periods.